


Numerology

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Grelliam, M/M, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd numbers aren't always bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numerology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabblefix prompt, _new year._

**1801**

William has always considered odd numbers to be unsettling. It might be because he was assigned to exams with Grell Sutcliff in 1799 -- a year ending in an odd number, but also because odd numbers always leave one mismatched piece.

Will prefers things in pairs that match: shoes, socks, cufflinks, and generally anything congruent.

Grell’s one redeeming quality is that he’s nearly always congruent, and for all of his flamboyance, impeccably put together.

“You do realize, William,” he says one new year’s day, “that one can be just fine, darling.”

William counts one at his dinner table that year.

 

**1821**

It's a good year until the digit switches from 1820 to 1821. Another start to a new year, and now again with an odd number.

Grell is wearing something rather revealing that year, and he's become a permanent fixture of terror in Collections, just as Will has become one in the administrative section.

"That's rather garish, Sutcliff," Will says, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, William, do you like it? Those handsome gentlemen over there agree," he says, pointing. "For after all, three is always better than one."

"I despise odd numbers," Will says blandly, and turns away.

Grell's exploits only worsen.

 

**1841**

1840 has been a banner year, and all of the London division's reaps are neatly accounted for - not a decimal out of place. 

It's perfection; odd numbers are looking up.

But Will has lost a cufflink, and he's been going so mad trying to find it that he actually misses the strike of the clock into the new year.

Grell finds him under the desk, a glint of metal in his fingers, shaking his head.

"After all, darling," he says, pressing the cufflink into Will's hand, "two is the best."

And 1841 is as brilliant as Will had hoped.


End file.
